


The After Times

by CrazyKates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKates/pseuds/CrazyKates
Summary: Hermione and Ginny attend their seventh year at Hogwarts and find comfort in each other after the recently-ended war. Follow them as their friendship blossoms into something more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	The After Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the beginning of what *I intend* to be a decently-sized multi-chapter fic. It is my first time ever posting to this site, and the first fanfic I have written in years so I do hope that I'm not too rusty. I will say now that I do not have a consistent update schedule planned, but I will do my best (fingers crossed) to put out a new chapter every week or so. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story as it progresses so feel free to leave comments. Just a bit of a warning, this chapter does contain a lot of exposition so it may seem a bit slow to start. Without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter!

Hermione looked out of window of the Hogwarts Express with a thoughtful expression, eyes not quite focusing on any of the passing landscape that she had become acquainted with over the years. _We’re really going back,_ she thought to herself. The events of the past year were still fresh in her mind, no doubt shared by the majority of students on board the train that day. It was an odd feeling knowing that they would be returning to the school after the devastation she and many others had felt firsthand.

The sound of her companions in the train compartment brought Hermione back to the real world, and she looked over to see Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood discussing the latest issue of _The Quibbler_. Both girls sat on the bench across from her, the aforementioned magazine lying open between them. Ginny was mindlessly flipping through pages while Luna provided commentary. Ginny appeared unconvinced of Luna’s explanation of the creatures that her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, wrote about commonly.

“The Crumple-Horned Snorkack is a rather elusive creature,” Luna said, referencing the article pictured on the open page. “Father and I made an expedition to Sweden once in search of it, but I’m afraid we were unsuccessful.” Ginny continued her hopeless debate as Luna looked off with a faraway look in her eyes.

“How can you know they exist if no one has ever seen one before?” Ginny argued.

Hermione found herself staring with an indistinct interest at the youngest Weasley that sat across from her. She marveled at the blazing red hair and tremendous amounts of freckles adorning every bit of exposed skin. The features shared by her and the rest of the Weasley family really were astounding. At that thought, her ex-boyfriend Ronald came to mind.

The war had seen them grow much closer, more due to the fear of loss than anything else. The future hadn’t been certain, and having someone else to lean on was easier than not. It was only after realizing that she and her friends had an entire life ahead of them that Hermione knew she could not commit to the relationship. While Ron was certainly still one of her best friends, the differences between them were too great for her to ignore. Ron was much less accepting of this decision than Hermione would have liked, and she was afraid that they’d left things a bit of a mess the last time the two had spoken.

Hermione failed to notice that during her staring and self-reflection Luna had begun assessing her, equipped with the pair of Spectrespecs that had been perched atop her head until that moment. “You seem to be afflicted by a terrible Wrackspurt infection, Hermione,” Luna stated simply. “Your mind must be awfully clouded.”

Ginny looked up from the magazine only to lock eyes with Hermione, who had unfortunately not recognized her error until it was too late. “What is it ‘Mione? Have I got something on my face?” Ginny asked, before rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth.

“N-no, sorry. Just thinking,” Hermione mumbled, face flushing slightly. She reprimanded herself silently for the awkward interaction. Things between her and Ginny had felt different lately, and she wasn’t quite sure as to why. The pair had always been close, as they were usually the only girls within their group of friends. Immediately after the war she had stayed at the Burrow with the Weasleys for an extended period of time, her parents still residing in Australia, safely oblivious to her existence. She was eventually able to reverse the effects of the memory spell, and her parents were none too happy with her actions.

It was during her stay with the Weasleys that Hermione and Ginny had found themselves spending even more time together than they had in previous years. Hermione did, after all, share a room with the youngest Weasley during this time. The aftereffects of the war and all the years prior showed themselves in the two girls, both having their own reasons for the nightmare fits or quiet sobs in the middle of the night. Hermione clutched her left arm involuntarily and shuddered.

Ginny seemed to take notice of her action and gave her a look of understanding. Ginny knew all too well of the difficulties that beset Hermione; she herself had lost a brother in the battle at Hogwarts for heaven’s sake. Hermione shook her head as she thought back to certain few nights at the Burrow where the younger girl had invited her over to the empty space on her bed, speaking soft words of reassurance to each other to try and combat the fear. Those nights were incredibly helpful for Hermione especially, whose dreams recounted her torture at Malfoy manor vividly.

It was also after their return to the Burrow and experiencing a bit of the new normalcy that Ginny and Harry’s already somewhat rocky relationship had taken a turn for the worse. Both Harry and Ron had come to the decision to forego a final year at Hogwarts, instead choosing to enter Auror training as soon as possible. Ginny made it clear to Harry that she would be attending her final year at Hogwarts, and that she could not be expected to sit around waiting for him once again. This choice, coupled with the issues caused by their year apart led Ginny and Harry to officially end things. The only fortunate thing was that their split seemed to be mutual as opposed to Hermione and Ron’s.

Thankfully Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden announcement from Luna. “It would seem that we’ve nearly arrived.” The great majesty of Hogwarts castle could be seen clearly from the window. No one who hadn’t witnessed the destruction firsthand would ever be able to guess that it had been the site of a great battle just a matter of months ago. The power of magic would never fail to amaze Hermione.

“Hermione, shouldn’t you be going somewhere?” Ginny asked. “I’m sure you’ve got some sort of arrival duties being head girl and all.” A look of confusion flashed across Hermione’s face before she remembered.

“Oh… right! Yes, that’s right. I’ll be going on ahead now.” Hermione rose to her feet and started out of the compartment. “I’ll see you two at the welcoming feast.” She smiled lightly at the other two girls before heading up to the front of the train to meet with the head boy and prefects. They had a short meeting before arriving at the station, where Hermione assisted in guiding students off the train and toward the castle. 

It had apparently surprised no one but herself when the badge stating her status of head girl had fallen out of her Hogwarts letter that past summer. Hermione had stared at the small metal object in her hands, not quite believing she deserved the title. What should have been her seventh year at Hogwarts had been robbed from her by the Horcrux hunt and simultaneous war. She felt somewhat as if she was intruding on those who had stuck it out and completed their sixth year during all of that madness. Ginny had experienced a similar moment when her letter revealed that she had been made Quidditch captain. There was much celebration at the Burrow that day; Molly insisted on cooking a huge feast to commemorate both their accomplishments.

Hermione was brought back to present times when a voice rang out. “Granger! That should be all of the students off the train.” Jasper Leveret, the head boy who Hermione had learned was from Slytherin, was motioning for her to join him. She had never heard of the boy till this year, most likely because he had not associated with Malfoy’s crowd and therefore did not cause much trouble. He was a good bit taller than Hermione and had dark brown hair with eyes to match. He seemed to be quite levelheaded and courteous with what Hermione could tell from their meeting.

Frustrated with her inability to focus that day, Hermione quickly strode to catch up with her peer. “Sorry about that, I’ve been feeling a bit off today,” she admitted. “It’s quite strange being back here after everything that’s happened.” The two started toward the carriages that would deliver them to the castle, Hermione frowning slightly at the realization that she could plainly see the Thestrals pulling them.

“I agree, though I wasn’t present during the battle like you and others were,” Jasper said regretfully. “Not all of us Slytherins were supportive of Parkinson’s suggestion.” The suggestion in question being that they handed Harry Potter over to Voldemort to assure their own safety. The head boy and girl boarded one of the carriages to be taken to the castle.

Hermione hadn’t given it much thought till then, but it really wasn’t fair to the rest of Slytherin house that wanted to help defend their school. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t thought of it that way. I don’t think anyone did at the time. For what it’s worth, I hope we can work together this year to alleviate some of the hostility between our two houses.” She smiled good-naturedly and meant what she said. The animosity between the houses at Hogwarts was childish and it needed to end.

Jasper paused for a moment before returning her smile. “I hope for the same, Hermione,” The carriage came to a halt and the mismatched pair of Gryffindor and Slytherin students headed inside for the sorting ceremony.

The Great Hall looked just as impressive as Hermione remembered it being before the battle. She quickly found a seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. “Nice of you to finally join us ‘Mione,” Ginny said, pausing her conversation with some of their fellow Gryffindors. Hermione was saddened but proud seeing that Dennis Creevey had returned to Hogwarts that year. The loss of his brother Colin no doubt burdened him greatly just as Fred did for Ginny. The boy would be considered a fourth-year student due to his parents pulling him and his brother from school last year.

“It’s nice to see you Dennis,” Hermione said as the boy looked over to her. He looked far less excitable than he had been in previous years, but remained strong nevertheless.

“Same to you Hermione, congratulations on making head girl. Everyone in Gryffindor thinks you deserve it for all you’ve done,” Dennis said, with a few others nearby adding in words of agreement. Hermione blushed slightly but smiled at the statement.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder in support. “Well of course, she is the brightest witch of her age after all.” Ginny snickered slightly.

Hermione brushed off the hand on her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Hush now, _Ginevra_. The sorting is about to start.” Ginny scowled at the use of her real name but quieted down regardless.

All heads turned to the doors of the Great Hall and watched as the first-years made their way to the sorting hat. Hermione and Ginny joined in the clapping and congratulations as new Gryffindors were announced. When the sorting was finished, Professor McGonagall stood at the lectern and waited for everyone’s attention. McGonagall had rightfully taken up the position of headmistress after Severus Snape’s passing.

McGonagall cleared her throat before making her announcements. “Good evening students. It is my pleasure to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. I would first like to ask that we take a moment of silence for those that we’ve lost.”

Hermione was touched that there was some form of acknowledgment for the fallen witches and wizards. She bowed her head and silently remembered them, starting with – _Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Dobby the House Elf, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape_ – and so many more.

Hermione looked beside her to see Ginny, a single tear trailing down her cheek. She grabbed the younger girl’s hand and squeezed softly. The redhead quietly mouthed the words “ _Thank you_ ,” and squeezed back.

When the moment was up McGonagall resumed her speech. “Thank you all for returning and continuing forward with your magical education. You all are the future of the wizarding world and I cannot wait to see the great things you will accomplish. I have some announcements to make regarding staff this year. Taking over the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Professor Hestia Jones. Professor Jones will also be acting as head of Gryffindor House.” A few murmurs could be heard throughout the hall along with polite clapping. Hermione recognized the witch as one of the members of the reformed Order and part of the Advance Guard that escorted Harry to the Burrow a little over a year ago.

The headmistress waited for the chatter to die down before continuing. “Secondly, as we have had no luck in finding a new professor of Transfiguration, I will be continuing to teach the subject for this school year.” That announcement turned a few heads, but it was understandable. With so many of the most capable witches and wizards falling in battle, there were not many Hermione could immediately think of that would be good for the position.

“I would also like to congratulate Professor Flitwick, who has graciously accepted the title of deputy headmaster.” Loud cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table. “And with that, I hope all of you enjoy tonight’s feast.”

The tables were then magically filled will all manner of delicious food and drink. Hermione wasn’t feeling all that hungry herself, but when Ginny shot her a look and placed a sandwich on her plate, she was obligated to nibble on it lightly.

“Make sure you eat properly Hermione,” Ginny said before starting on her own plate. Hermione was not surprised to see the girl’s plate piled full of various foods. That was another similarity between Ginny and a certain other Weasley, they had positively ravenous appetites.

Hermione chuckled. “Careful Ginny, you’re starting to sound like your mother.” That comment earned Hermione a small kick under the table but she could see that Ginny was smiling. The remainder of dinner time was spent catching up with those that they knew, and introductions to the first-years that joined.

When the feast had ended Hermione helped lead the new students to Gryffindor Tower. She stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password. “Benediximus.” The portrait swung open and some of the young Gryffindors gasped in amazement. The common room was just as warm and inviting as always. Hermione cleared her throat. “Alright everyone, listen up. Boy’s dormitories are upstairs and to the left. Girls, same to your right. You’ll find that all your belongings have already been brought up.”

As the first-years made their way up to their dorms, the older Gryffindor students began filing in through the portrait hole and into the common room. Ginny walked into the common room chatting with those Hermione knew to be part of the old Quidditch team. There was Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, both beaters in their fifth year. Hermione also recognized Demelza Robins, a sixth-year chaser. The new captain was no doubt already discussing with them plans for the upcoming Quidditch season. 

When Ginny noticed Hermione, she broke away from the group and walked over to meet her. “Couldn’t have asked for a better first day back, right ‘Mione?” Ginny asked, looking for the older girl’s confirmation. Hermione nodded after a moment of consideration. There was no world in which returning to the site of the final battle – where they had lost many friends and family - would be easy, but it had been far better than she imagined.

“It will just take some getting used to,” Hermione said. “It’s strange being here without Harry and Ron.” It was true, Hermione missed her two best friends. Even though their relationship hadn’t ended in the best of ways, Hermione still thought of Ron as one of her closest friends and hoped he felt the same.

She noticed Ginny frown momentarily at the mention of Harry, but she was quick to change the subject. “Well, it must be nice to have a whole room to yourself this year though. I admit I’m a bit jealous.” What Ginny was referencing was the fact that the Head Girl and Boy were each allowed a private dorm, with Hermione’s being located on the ground floor off of the common room.

Hermione knew that she should be grateful for such a luxury, but the thought of being alone at night with her memories of the war threatening her sleep ruined the prospect. “I suppose,” she said quietly.

Ginny gave her a knowing look before pulling her into a hug. Hermione tensed at the sudden contact but slowly relaxed into the warm embrace. “Just let me know if you need anything,” Ginny whispered. They stood there like that for a few moments until Hermione broke away awkwardly.

“Thank you, but I should be fine,” Hermione insisted stubbornly. She couldn’t shake the feeling of nervousness that she had recently gained around the redheaded girl. “I’ll be heading to bed now. Goodnight Ginny.”

“Night, Hermione,” Ginny replied. She then watched amusedly as the brightest witch of her age walked over and struggled to open the door to her private dorm, before darting inside and shutting it behind her.

Hermione groaned to herself as she entered the room. _Why am I acting so absurd around Ginny of all people?_ She crossed the floor and kicked off her shoes before falling face-first onto the bed, not bothering to change out of her robes. _It’s almost as if… No, that’s preposterous._ She shook the thought out of her head and sighed. Hermione glanced at her watch and noted that she should probably try to get some rest. With a wave of her wand the candles in the room extinguished themselves and Hermione quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who read this first chapter. There is plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


End file.
